Cell vs Westcott
by MovieVillain
Summary: Imagine how would this fight go.


Having arrived in a country known as England, Cell is looking for a challenging opponent to fight against. Luckily, he's able to detect some strange energy reading coming from a building known as Deus Ex Machina Industries.

"This energy is strange, yet I feel it's energy strong," he commented. "Perhaps a challenging opponent?"

He flies over to his destination by the rooftop to see a man wearing a mask, obscuring his face, and black robes. However, he feels that this man is not really a man.

It's a god...

"I take it you're the one I'm looking for," the figure spoke in an eerily voice.

"Same thing I'm going to say," Cell grinned while crossing his arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm Isaac Westcott, the founder of this company you're standing on," was the response. "Now you can call me Deus of Reality."

"I see... So what is a god like you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to rewrite reality in my image to get my vengeance on mankind for destroying my village."

"Omnicidal, I see... I'm omnicidal as well. After all, I have powers in my disposal that can obliterate this planet you're standing on."

"Good to know. In fact, why don't you join me in my conquest? We can have fun in destroying everything in our paths."

Cell saw Westcott extending his hand towards him if he accepts his alliance or not. After looking at him for a few seconds, he grinned with an answer.

"For a human who has turned himself into a god which gives limitless power, I say no thanks," he refused the offer. "After all, I came here looking for a strong opponent, and I found myself one."

Next, he punches him in the face so strong that he is sent falling off the rooftop.

"So be it," Westcott flies in his direction. "Then I will destroy you."

"If you can..." Cell commented in a sly tone before flying his way towards his opponent. He tries to land a punch, but it is blocked despite his physique. When he tried to do a kick, it's also the same result. His opponent has the ability to alter his physical capabilities to any level with his magical shape-shifting abilities.

The two exchange blows. As they tried to land a punch or kick toward each other, they managed to block it out. After a few seconds, Cell found an opening which sends a strong punch at Westcott's stomach, then a kick to his back in order to send him falling from the ground.

"Not bad for a human turned god," the android lands on the ground, grinning at his opponent.

"Doesn't matter," the latter immediately gets up from the ground brushing off the dust from his robe. "I can still destroy you!"

"Go ahead and try."

In fact, Westcott produces a black flower from his hand.

"If you want to know what this is, this is the Demon King: Athiel," he explained. "With it, I'm going to destroy you with it."

With no hesitation, the flower is emitting dark energy which sends hitting Cell, obliterating him as a result.

However, it only reduces the android into just a head and torso, but Westcott is not going to complain about it. After all, he should have all the time in the world to destroy him.

"Had enough?" he asked with a satisfied tone. "Hmm?" he is confused to see his opponent laughing rather than being in anguish at what he's reduced to at the time.

"Very impressive, Mr. Westcott," Cell commented. "I should thank you for being the strongest opponent I ever encountered. After all, you have become a god yourself. However, this doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. One way or another, I'll defeat."

After a few seconds, his whole body regenerated from the blast.

"Let me explain something to you," he started explaining this power. "I have Piccolo's ability to regenerate. When I told you I have powers in my disposal that can destroy this whole planet, this means I have the powers of the strongest warriors in my being. Wanna see another example? I'll give you one."

In fact, he cupped his hands together to concentrate his ki betwen his hands, and then he thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy.

"Kamehameha!" he yelled as the beam hits Westcott, seemingly annihilating him on the spot. "Here's an example."

"I see what you mean," the latter suddenly teleported behind him, and Cell dodged the attack he's planning to use on him. "Let me tell you one important detail. As the Spirit of Origin, I am immortal. Therefore, whatever attacks you have copied from the strongest warriors in the world, you cannot harm me. Only the power of Kallabah, or divine entities can harm me, and you're not either of those. After all, you're just an android."

"I see..." Cell understood his opponent. "I just have one trick to defeat you."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see."

In fact, the two charged at each other and exchanged blows once again. Once again, Cell found an opening and rather than landing another punch or kick, he immediately jumps away from him and his long tail opened up to trap him.

"Looks like you have fallen for my trap," the android grinned as he started using his tail to absorb Westcott into his own being. Afterwards, he feels his power surging through his body. "This power... I'm like a god now! Let's see how will Goku handle this!"

Then he left England in a very fast flight speed, satisfied with the outcome of the battle.

* * *

 **Author's Note: In case you're wondering about Westcott, he just became the Spirit of Origin in Volume 19 of the light novel. Therefore giving him access to not one, but _three_ Demon Kings, and they are Athiel, Qemetiel, and Belial.  
**


End file.
